percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tora (Namelose)
Basic Info Name: Tora (meaning tiger) Also Known As: Namelose (nameless one), Stripes, Claws Titles: Tamer of Tigers, Fiesty Flame, Past Amazon, Tiger Hugger (taken from Tree Hugger) Parents: Remi (Amazon woman) and Poseidon (though she doesnt know it) Age: 16 Gender: Female Personality Tora is fiesty and violent. She is sarcastic and cruel at times, from how she was raised. She thinks men are not beneath females, unlike her mother. She is very mothering to young children, and is knwon to be called tree hugger, for having a fierce passion against animal hunting. Tora is a vegetarian, always believing that animals are her kin. She is very protective of them and against any animal neglect/abuse. She takes this along to having no "pets" but friends and companions. She finds their company nicer than some humans. Tora always didnt have the best "people skills". She found it hard to socialize as a young girl, and always felt the odd one out. She likes to be alone, and hates showing weakness. She never apoligizes, as she finds it a sign of weakness. She loves the phrase: "keep your allies close, your enemies even closer" Appearance Tora has an asian look on her, with dark smooth skin and dark brown hair. Her most unique feature though, is her clear blue eyes. She has a slim tall build, and is very flexible. Her nails are long and smooth, never seeming to break. Tora is often seen in the colors blue, in different traditional clothes. She hates tight clothes which seem to suffocate her :/ Fawn.jpg fawn 2.jpg fawn 3.jpg chiild tiger.jpg|As a child Jakati & Maskari Jakati is a white male tiger, who is always with Tora. Jakati was found by Tora, as an abandonded cub. Tora as a toddler, picked up the cub and they have never been seperated since. At the age of five, Poseidon gave Tora the gift to speak with Jakati, though she doesnt know he did it. Jakati became the protector of Tora, and her best friend. When Tora turned seven, she found another tiger cub, sent by Poseidon this time. It was a little girll, obviously a runt. Tora thought the cub would die, as it was weak and sick, and tried to nurse it back to help. It survived and Tora named it Maskari. Poseidon also gave Tora the gift to speak with Maskari. The tigers became her best friends, but caused quite a bit of trouble with the Amazons. But despite that, they have never left her. (See history for more details) History Tora's mother was an Amazon, daughter of Ares. She was never into men, and was shocked when a man appeared before her one day. He said he was a god, and that he had a great task for Tora's mother. Tora's mother nearly said no, but he said he would give her the greatest award. He asked her to steal one of her fellow Amazon's spear, as it was a spear which he had once blessed. She did it, and gave it to him, asking for her reward. He clicked his fingers and another god was next to him, Dionysus. Dionysus made her drunk, beautifully so. Never having been drunk, Tora's mother found the experience amazing and err got a bit carried away with Poseidon. She was angry as she woke up the next morning, and got a hate for Poseidon. But over the months she noticed something and nine months later, little Tora was born.Tora wasnt always called Tora, but because Tora's mother hated Poseidon AND Tora, she didnt name Tora. Everyone called Tora "Namelose" meaning nameless one. She grew up teased and her mother hated her. She didn't get good education in fighting like the other Amazon girls. She was very quiet but as she grew older, she became more confident. When she found Jakati, as a cub, she looked after him and found she could feel his emotions and she could feel his, and he could understand her and reply in feelings. (Unknown to her, Poseidon gave her this gift) Jakati made her confident and she became fiesty and more confident. Her mother hated her more, and seeing other daughters loved, she became hateful and cruel. After she found and talked in her own emotional way to Maskari (Poseidon again, he gave her the gift of speaking to her), her mother had enough. Her child would NOT be a weirdo. Angry, her mother hit her. Tora became overcome with rage and killed her mother, and suddenly, the Amazons were trying to kill her. It seemed her mother had been loved. Tora ran away with Jakati and Maskari, when Poseidon appeared in front of her. By then, she had realized what she had done and was crying, sorry. Poseidon looked upon his child and forgave her, taking her to Camp Half Blood. Poseidon renamed her Tora, after she gave him permission to do so. At first she wasnt accepted, but soon ,people found she was loyal and intelligent, though violent and angry due to her past. They became friends with her, and she was touched. She loved camp and slowly became realizing that she could be loved, and that the Amazons were not evil. Powers/Skills Powers: *Tora is able to control water. *Tora does not get wet, unless she wants to. *Tora can breathe underwater. *Tora can feel the tigers Jakati and Maskari' emotions and they hers, as a gift from Poseidon who felt sorry for her having no friends. *WIP Skills: *Tora can steal extremey well, expert thief status. *Tora can fight best with a sword and dagger. *Tora is flexible and good at gymnastics and acrobatics. *Tora can understand people very well, by their expressions. *WIP Stories Vineyard Boy - Short Story In this, Tora mourns the loss of a boy who was never loved. She decides to cherish what little she has and never ask for more. She becomes much more sad after that, realizing that people are worse of then her. She starts to visit the childs grave every month after that, whispering her prayer to Hades that he will be loved in the Underworl and be happy. Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Original Character